oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
This is the official policy area regarding One Minute Ago Wiki (OMApedia).This area refers to the processes and rules regarding the creation, editing, and management of articles on One Minute Ago Wiki as well as the treatment of other users. One Minute Ago is a Harry Potter-inspired text post-by-play role playing game. All content posted in this wiki is subject to OMA game staff admin approval. These policies are a constant work-in-progress, and as new issues or problems arise, these policies will be amended as needed. Content This wiki pertains only to the text post-by-play role playing site One Minute Ago.This is not a general Harry Potter-based wiki. If you do not have anything that is related to the role playing site One Minute Ago, it should not be posted here. Character pages should only be created for current active characters on the role playing site. Inactive and deleted character pages will be deleted at the discretion of game staff admin. All the content in this wiki (i.e. text, images, music) must be in the public domain.Unless you have obtained permission to use them publicly, copyrighted files will be removed. Quotes, facts, and figures may be taken from anywhere, as long as they are sourced. All text must be original. You may not copy from other sources. Links to other wikis and Wikipedia are permitted. All content must be rated PG-13 or lower. Any users or editors who repeatedly refuse to follow these rules may be banned at the discretion of any administrator, and their contributions deleted. Family Pages OMA families that have a solid presence on the board and fit the following minimum requirements may create family pages: 1) Have at least 3 family members of different generations on the board. 2) Be active. The majority of family members must have at least 30 IC posts and maintain activity. Layout And Style Please follow OMA's layout and style templates when adding new articles. See Also * Manual of Style * Templates Deletion If your article has been tagged or deleted, please do not take offense. It is the content being questioned, not the contributor. You may defend your article on its talk page or deletion page, or talk to an administrator. Do not remove the delete tag before the vote is done - repeatedly doing so may result in a ban of three days minimum. If your article is deleted, please refrain from rewriting it without consensus from your fellow editors. This logic also applies in reverse. Please do not attempt to delete articles by yourselves. Blanking articles is just as bad as removing delete tags from those unfortunate articles, and repeatedly blanking articles (not necessarily the same one) also constitutes a minor offense and may result in a three day minimum ban. If you wish to delete an article, you may use the tags mentioned above, state your reason, and wait for a consensus. Page Moves and Rewrites As with any Wiki article, please do not make drastic changes and rewrites without the consent of other editors. Exceptions can be made if the article is in obviously bad shape. Quality Please take great care in your writing and pay attention to things like grammar and spelling. Please give only your best efforts in writing, and if you find a typo, grammatical or factual error in an article, please correct it. Vandalism If you see an act of vandalism, please revert the page to its original state and report the vandal. Violating a One Minute Ago Wiki policy will at the very least lead to a page being edited to conform to policy. Edits or new pages that are created that do not conform to a specific policy are subject to change by another user (assuming that change conforms with policy) without expectation of appeal to an admin, as is all content within the site. However, it may also lead to the page being deleted — for the worst offenses — it may lead to the poster being declared a vandal and become banned or blocked. Treatment of users who engage in destruction of content, harassment, or misuse of content (spam) is also governed by policy. Administrators may also choose to use their best discretion and block for a longer or shorter period of time. Difficult to block or otherwise exceptional vandals will be reported to a staffer at Wikia. Members of OMA who are found to be in violation of our wiki policy will be subjected to further disciplinary action. Special Editing Rights (OMApedia Helpers) Particularly active members of our wiki community may be approached by admin to assume more editing privileges. These members are chosen based on their willingness to unselfishly lend a hand to others and demonstration of wiki editing process knowledge. The members contribute to OMApedia in many different areas. Please feel free to contact these members for extra assistance. Current OMApedia Helpers *Allie Mylian Category:Policy Category:General Information